


Blind Trust

by ehcanuck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cardverse, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Voluntary muteness, but just kinda set up, mostly - Freeform, there is a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is unexpectedly thrown into the role of Kingship much earlier then he or anyone else expected. According to Tradition, he must remain blindfolded and silent for the 24 hours between leaving his boyhood rooms and the Wedding Night.</p><p>Alfred wasn't entirely sure whose dumb idea that had been, but he kinda hated them.</p><p>Nevermind that the entire thing was nerve wracking enough, but (like his predecessors) he hadn't ever met the people who would be his Jack or his Queen!</p><p>(From the Kink Meme Prompt: In the land of Spade, it is tradition that the King is blindfolded during the wedding ceremony, and the wedding night. Not allowing to see his fiance/husband until the next morning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 2012-10-17 - http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/22015.html?thread=92846335#t92846335  
> (Embarrassed to be posting this de-anon but it was so well received, feel might as well :P)

Alfred sat in his room, looking down at the simple and yet terrifying scrap of cloth in his hands.

He had never really given much thought to this day, the day when he stopped being Crown Prince and became King.

(Especially as it hadn't been supposed to have happened for a long time, preferably never if he were to be completely honest.)

However, his luck had run dry when the Queen and Jack had been killed after a storm sunk the ship they had been on. With their deaths, the King's mark faded and he stepped down as Alfred's king-in-waiting mark changed to be the full-fledged symbol of power.

Alfred had never wanted the responsibility that he had always been told he would one day have. He was only eighteen for crying out loud! What kind of experience did he have in ruling over a couple million people? How in any way was he capable? Why should they listen to him? At his word he could send them all to their deaths in a war, starve them with taxes or remove any personal liberties they had. To have his actions make or break the land and its inhabitants was terrifying, who could ever crave such power?

The one time he mentioned his worries to the present rulers, they had laughed knowingly and the King had ruffled his hair saying that that was how they knew they would be leaving the land of Spades in good hands when the time came. Alfred didn't understand and never mentioned it again as while it was nice they had faith in him, he still secretly hoped that the magic had made a mistake and that the Spade mark would simply vanish from his skin one morning.

Alfred put a hand over his heart at that thought to where his mark, no bigger than his fist, lay. It was fairly simple, an eagle bearing a shield with the king's crown superimposed over a Spade, it's wings flanking the sides. The Queen and Jack marks were similar though the Queen's mark had two lions rampant flanking the shield with a sword and a rose crossed instead of a crown. The Jack's had two gryphons sejant on either side of the shield and a harp with three pheons below it replacing the crown... Though all were in the Kingdom's colours, variants of blue and purple. Once the crown had appeared over the Spade he knew he was condemned to his new role and he knew that somewhere in the Kingdom two others thought to be suited to the newly-emptied roles would wake with the tattoo-like image somewhere on their body.

It was only the King-in-waiting who got to know beforehand, before the Deck was reshuffled and a new ruling trio was dealt; something Alfred considered rather unfair. One because he was the only one with extensive training on his new role, something his co-rulers would have to learn on the fly and two, because he wouldn't get to meet them until after the coronation and...he gulped, the _marriage_.

He wasn't sure when the tradition began and he was sure whoever it was who decided it was a good idea was a moron. The practice was such that as soon as the Queen made it to the capital, the King was confined to his wing until the Jack also arrived and preparations were complete. Then he (or she as the rare case had been) would go through the entire day and night blindfolded and silent.

Yep.

Blind and Mute.

Beginning when he left the chambers he grew up until the rise of the sun the next day.

This was because of _Tradition._ (Which Alfred was discovering to be the answer to most of his questions recently)

He had been told that it was a sign of respect and faith for the land's magic, that in doing so it symbolized his faith that the magic that chose him and his two future co-rulers had done so correctly. If that was the case, then why didn't the Queen or Jack have to go blindfolded or not talk for the day? But, no, they were allowed to see and speak... lucky son-of-guns that they were.

Alfred wouldn't have minded so much if it was just the coronation but tradition also called for both his life and his Queen's life to be bound together in marriage. Someone he wouldn't _see_ until after they were bonded for life. How could magic pick out his life-mate, his one true love if Alfred himself didn't know what he wanted?

Well... he sort of did, but what were the chances that that person would be picked or was even still alive? The one who had disappeared over ten years ago leaving him only with a childish promise...

...

..

.

This worrying really wasn't doing him any good, he felt he was going to be sick.

He looked down once more at twisted scrap of cloth before he glanced up at the clock and found that he was slowly running out of time, causing his eyes to dart around the room, trying to memorize it as best he could. He would not be returning here ever again after all.

His room, the one he had grown up in since he was four and the king-in-waiting mark had appeared on his skin. Most of his things were gone now, the paintings he liked had been taken down, his clothes weren't there and all of his remaining personal effects had also been spirited away that morning. Now all that was left was the furnishings and some things from his childhood like the paper birds suspended from the ceiling and the chest with his toys against the wall.

It felt dead.

He was sure his new room, the one he would share with the Queen, would be the same. Not his room at all but that of a stranger's.

The stranger who was going to be getting married at eighteen and shoulder the responsibility and weight of the lives of every citizen within the nation's borders. He feared that the feeling would spread until the entire castle would also never again feel like home, leaving him stranded in no man's land.

Did he really have to do this?

A knock on the door and a polite call of “Your Majesty, they are ready to begin.” caused him to jump and with a sigh, he tied the band of blue tightly around his eyes, pitching his world into darkness.

Too late to back out now, he had his duty and people were counting on him. Soon he was being led out the door and across the threshold to his new life.

* * *

The palace was dead silent, his footsteps along with those of the page or whoever was sent to guide him echoing of the walls. Al tried not to show any outer signs of nervousness but this was already too weird for him.

Essentially, it was too quiet. Far too quiet.

Considering he'd spent the last fourteen years of his life within these walls and that the only time it had been this silent was during the funeral for his predecessors, this was an undeniable fact.

This sort of oppressive silence came only when there were no courtiers flitting about and gossiping, when there were no guards shifting slightly and interfering when needed, no servants running around cleaning or on errands or petitioners coming to be heard or messengers running in. No matter what time of day, the palace was guaranteed to be a veritable hive of activity.

And now he could hear his footsteps echo on the suddenly imposing marble as they went past the library then his private study. With each step he distanced himself further from his old life and stepped into his new. As they turned down the corridor to the Rose room and it's adjacent sitting rooms, Alfred could feel the portraits that lined the wall looking disapprovingly at him.

He wasn't ready for this responsibility.

He wondered what they would do if he turned tail now and ran?

...No. No. He wouldn't do that. He'd been raised into this role. While he may not like it and it terrified him more than a little, he would do his duty. Just like in all those books he had adored as a kid, he would be a knight and serve his kingdom as best he could even if he wasn't serving a king, fighting dragons or rescuing air-headed princesses with a tendency to get captured and get into life-threatening situations.

He adjusted to the blindfold once more; he wasn't so nervous, he knew these halls like the back of his hand, like right now they were...

Oh merciful Ace, they were one turn away from the enormous Audience hall! He wasn't prepared for this! He was not mentally ready for this! Everyone who was anyone was in that room and those that didn't have status to throw around for a closer seat would be clustering around the door that led into the courtyard, speakers set up to allow them to hear the proceedings.

Essentially, the entire kingdom was behind those simple oaken doors, waiting for both the Jack and Queen to finish with their oaths before the Blinded King would be led in and take his place among them. Waiting for some still wet-behind-the-ears King who was just starting to be able to grow a beard.

He couldn't do this.

It was lucky that he got to miss the beginning of the ceremony – the entire trust-Spade-to-pick-right being rendered superfluous if he heard their names after all but...would he ever be ready for this? Even after being led in, the Archbishop of Ace would then give them the blessing and they would march down the carpet to be presented to those outside before the wedding would then be led by the Jack (poor man or woman would've had to learn the entire ceremony and speech in less than a day) before they could go inside for the dinner with all the dignitaries that he could offend because he couldn't see where his stupid plate or bowl was and could knock it everywhere (or even better, his wine glass).

Because absolutely nothing could wrong with that.

Whose stupid idea was this again?

Because if only he could get a _name_ the mental tortures he was presently inflicting on him or her would be _so_ much more satisfying.

The doors creaked and the volume of those on the other side increased, hmmm, it was impressive how much being unable to see heightened his other senses. Wait, he needed to stop getting distracted by his thoughts! The doors creaked because they were _opening_ and the voices louder because they were _cheering_!

Oh Ace, he couldn't do this.

If he stiffened or resisted at all, the person who'd been leading him along showed no sign of it and led (dragged) him in – it was likely one of his best friends on the Guard, Mathias, one of the few that would keep up with him in sparing. He heard the rustling of cloth as everyone quieted and stood before the whispering started. Yeah, he was pretty sure it was Mathias as he got a subtle, reassuring squeeze when he tensed at the whispers. They walked forward once more until the guiding hand gently turned them before it fell and he was alone in the dark.

For the first time since dawning the blindfold, he opened his eyes, straining to see but nothing blackness met him. He felt his breathing increase slightly and his palms start to sweat a little. Before he could really panic though, suddenly his hand on either side was grabbed by equally clammy hands.

Supporting him, anchoring him, calming him... Perhaps Spades had chosen perfectly for him after all.

The one on his right, his new Jack had slightly smaller hands but as he had a longer index finger he was male with calluses along his thumb, index and middle fingers from holding a pen likely so he was a scholar. The hand on his left were about the same size as his, also male and calloused though more heavily with some on his palm, from holding a weapon or some sort or tool; a soldier or a farmer. That was good, they were at least used to work and his Jack should at least have an idea of the duties he was to assume.

Alfred had been so absorbed in what information he could glean from his co-rulers that he hadn't even realized the Archbishop was talking until he had finished and the other two gently nudged him forwards.

He noticed as soon as they stepped outside, the people greeting them with a cheers and roars of approval and the sun hitting his face. It was a lovely day, a fine day as any to become King and get married he supposed.

They stopped a little farther down, where Alfred knew a raised pavilion to be in the middle of the square and his right hand was used to turn him slightly before it was given to his Queen's other hand. A crinkle a pages then his Jack's voice - a pleasant tenor, with an accent of the eastern provinces – rang through the air.

Unlike the ceremonies that the rest of the populace had, the speech his poor Jack had to run through was full of redundancies and elaborations requiring nothing more than a nod from him or a short word from his queen (a warm baritone, slight coastal accent) as input.

All too soon they were declared married while the populace surrounding them shouted and applauded.

Alfred let out a slight sigh of relief. Now all that was left was dinner, then the most terrifying moment of his day would come.

* * *

This was nervewracking.

Dinner had passed without major incident, though he had nearly dropped or knocked over more things then he'd like to admit...but his Jack and Queen had helped him through it, whispering directions, shifting things and making it easier for him to find his way around the table in front of him. Without even seeing them, he already liked them and had begun to trust them both for it, knowing that they could (at the very least) be caring and compassionate when they chose to be. Perhaps this blindfolding business had a bit more legitimacy to it then some ruler just being too chicken-shit to look at his new partner in the eyes.

But then it was over, everyone now gone except for the few who had to witness what was to be the hardest part (at least in his opinion).

A warm, slightly-calloused hand, the one of his Queen, led him out of the banquet hall and continued to gently pull him along through the labyrinth of hallways, through so many twists and turns that if Alfred hadn't essentially grown up here, he would've been completely lost. As he had, he knew exactly where it was he was being led, the royal wing to the King and Queen's bedchamber.

As with any marriage in Spades, it wasn't official until it was...consummated.

Call him traditional but this was the biggest part that bothered him about being blindfolded, that he would be having sex, _losing his virginity no less_ , to someone he wouldn't see until the morning...while one or two officials _watched_.

He tried to remain calm about the whole thing, It had been drilled into him, over and over since he was first identified as the next King: Duty First, then personal feelings.

But it was still terrifying and awkward and humiliating and exciting all rolled up into one and he just didn't know how to _deal_ with what he was feeling. But this day had all been about taking him unawares so before he was prepared so when he heard the click of the doorknob and the creak of the hinges, he knew the time for thought was past.

His Queen had so far been leading him forward gently but now he let go of his hand and, before Alfred could panic, swooped down to pick him up and made the King let out a very undignified squeak of surprise. A warm chuckle broke the silence between them as the Queen carried him over the threshold and set him down again.

Alfred stepped away and, moving carefully because he isn't entirely sure where all the furniture is, he finds the edge of the bed and lowers himself down, his fingers digging slightly into the soft duvet. He heard the other also cross the room and draw the curtains around the other two sides of the bed before kind hands nudged him backwards and he was able to close the last, giving them some privacy. Alfred then did his best to ignore the hesitant steps that led over to the side where he knew there were chairs; they didn't matter, what was to happen would happen between him and his Queen, nobody else mattered at this moment.

Nobody else _could_ or else Alfred would lose his nerve, duty or not.

The mattress sinks sways as the other man climbs up, settling beside Alfred.

“So Alfred...” the man begins hesitantly, “lad, have you ever done anything like this before?”

Alfred shakes his head, though his burning cheeks give away his embarrassment and he jumps slightly when the calloused hands he's gotten to know so well over the day gently cup his jaw, the thumb rubbing his cheek slightly, soothing.

“It's alright my King.” The baritone breaks the silence once more, sounding almost...pleased. “Though it does make things a little more difficult. Would you mind if I topped then? I'll help you through this and make sure you feel better than good, promise.”

Alfred feels his face flush once more, sure his ears, face and neck are now bright red and thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. He has no idea what he's doing really despite the books he's secretly read and he can't see, it would surely be easier if the other man led, though bottoming frightened him a little more than the rest.

“Good.” His Queen hummed before speaking again to warn him, “I'm going to kiss you now.”

Even forewarned as he is, Alfred still starts a bit when the other straddles his waist and his hands firmly settle on his waist before, tentatively, slightly chapped lips press against his own, their noses bumping a little before they're gone again. The second time their lips brush is much better, Alfred turning his head this time as he leaned forward into the other man and hesitantly brought his hands up to settle on the others hips (or as close as he can get without sight, he thinks his left might be a bit more on the other's thigh...oh well) while their lips slid together.

The third time, when his Queen's lips returned, they were demanding, pressing hard while a warm tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. A moment's hesitance passed before Alfred slowly opened his lips, allowing the wet muscle to dart into his mouth, tracing his teeth and tangling with his own tongue.

When they separated this time, both of them were slightly out of breath, warm pants breaking the still air while they were still so close it felt almost as though the other man was breathing air into Alfred's lungs. This time it was Alfred who pressed forward, his tongue tracing over lips before delving in, tasting his Queen. He never realized kissing could inspire such a heady feeling. They were so close, he could smell salt and rain, the smell of the sea lingering along with the scented rose soaps of the castle and the slight sweat on his skin along with so many other things that he couldn't name but would describe it as intoxicating as desire flared in him.

Alfred vaguely felt his hands tug the man in his lap forward a little more, subconsciously wanting to remove any space between them as their tongues dance. It's getting harder to keep from making any noise...but the Queen then pulled back slightly, capturing his bottom lip and sucking on slightly before breaking away completely, climbing out of his lap and out of his hands reach.

He blinks, eyelashes catching ever so slightly on the material.

Where did he go?

Alfred isn't about to reach out like a lost child for the man but some part of him desperately wants to. He wants that warmth back, he needs that rush, that sensation back, something to anchor him in this dark sea of uncertainty.

A slight nip on his neck grounds him once more as his... husband he supposes now, has slid behind him, fingers dancing down his sides, twisting and tugging at fabric while his tongue soothes the mark his teeth has just made. The hands trailed upwards, undoing the buttons for his jacket and helping it off before his left ear was enveloped by a hot and wet mouth while slender fingers pinched his nipples through his dress shirt. When he sharply drew in air before letting it hiss through his teeth, the Queen took it as an invitation to do his best to encourage his body to make similar sounds, taking time to lavish attention on both ears and his body.

His dress shirt was off soon enough, clever hands making quick work of it before drifting over his torso, searching for and finding sensitive areas to exploit while his mouth set to work on his neck and ears. This combined with a warm tongue lapping at his ear, tracing it's folds and teasing with light grazes of teeth nipping and sucking and tugging at the lobe, had him soundlessly keening, losing his grip on what composure he had.

He wanted more. More of the pleasure that was searing in his veins, being given to him as he leaned into the firm body behind him, his eyes wide open behind the blindfold. He was sure he looked like a mess, his skin was flushed and his breath was clouding the air as he gasped and his tongue just poking out of his mouth to taste the air but couldn't find it in himself to care, his hands clenching and unclenching on the silky sheets, trembling.

“Ace, I wish I could see your eyes right now Alfred.” He left off teasing his ears in order to whisper in his ear, his cool breath sending chills down his body with every word and causing his ears to tingle pleasantly. “Are they half-lidded, hazy from the pleasure I'm giving you?” His hands tweaked a nipple each before breath into the other ear “Or are they wide open from surprise or from the desire to see me?” He murmured sensually into his other ear while his hands drifted down to clothed thighs to rub light circles. “Or are they squeezed shut, focusing on sensation, on not letting me hear your voice and from your minds uncertainty?” His one hand travelled North where fingers reached from behind to lightly trace the blindfold before gently grabbing his throat while the other ran over Alfred's growing erection and he finished, “Are your pupils dilated and your eyes a darker blue, reflecting the same hunger I'm feeling seeing you like this, you wanton and wanting _?”_

Al couldn't help it, he moaned softly and bucked into the hand.

The baritone chuckled, “Certainly wanting at the least. Tell me or rather, show me King Alfred,...” A finger traced the tip of his tongue that was kissing the still air as he panted, so Alfred coaxed it into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. “Mmhm, that's a good lad...Show me, what it is you want.”

Show him? Show him how?

He slowly began to turn around, his hands then reached up and found the buttons on the Queen's clothes and began to undo them before a devious idea occurred to him and he released the other's finger with a wet pop. Then he leaned forward to begin undoing them with his teeth, which, due to his blindness, caused him to mouth along his torso half the time.

The invisible man gave a slight hiss when he missed again near the bottom of the shirt and instead chose to nuzzle against the bared skin he had found instead. His Queen's calloused hands tucked under his chin and drew him up slightly, their lips sliding together once more before those same hands found their way to his ass and squeezing.

“I'm going to do something that will make you feel very good my King, I just need you to lean back, I'm going to remove your trousers now.”

Hands roamed down his thighs and calves before they caressed his left foot, swiftly removing the shoe and the sock, massaging the foot while a warm tongue laved his ankle before repeating the process for his right. Alfred relaxed into the mattress, feeling some of the tenseness in his bones leave him. Then he hissed in surprise as the tranquil air caressed his now bare skin due to the Queen taking advantage of his distraction and divesting him of his pants. He then (barely) resisted the urge to cover himself when he heard the cloth fall to the ground followed by a sharp intake of breath. However the twitch of his hands did not go unnoticed and a warm mouth began kissing and licking down his torso while his Queen ordered “Don't hide from me.” Before his voice changed to more pleading tone and he softly beseeched “Don't _ever_ feel the need to hide from me. You're beautiful.”

A wet trail blazed his skin and Alfred could swear he could hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, racing the farther down the other slipped before a wet tongue was on the crown of his cock. A slight keen fell from his mouth (his heart felt like it would explode from how fast it was beating) and he was sitting up, his hands tangling in short hair, trying to pull the other off and force him farther down at the same time. It felt too good, he was going to...

A tight grip at his base stopped that and Alfred's teeth ground together to keep any sound from passing his lips though he wanted nothing more to shout.

The Queen, his partner, just about sang “Not yet lad, we haven't even reached the good part.”

Damn him.

If he hadn't already developed a desire to continue and a fondness for the man and his hands, he probably would've punched him. Smug bastard. (And he couldn't even respond or complain.)

A slight tightness around his base let him know that the sadistic man had tied a ribbon there...He was so getting an earful from Alfred tomorrow.

However, he was distracted from his annoyed thoughts when warmth once again surrounded his cock and his toes curled; that felt nice, very nice indeed.

His Queen bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks, sucking, taking him in further as a soft tongue swirled around. Alfred flopped back against the mattress, his fingers once more lacing in the other's hair, which was nice and soft, unable to find it in him to remain upright anymore. After a few moments, he couldn't keep in the loud gasp from bursting out of his throat when a finger was slide into the other's mouth as well and began teasing the shaft while the other hand began to gently roll his balls.

The hands left him after a moment, sliding down his thighs to rub circles, making him twitch before sliding slightly underneath to massage his ass again.

Then the warmth was gone, and his Queen requested breathlessly “I'd like you to turn over, on your hands and knees my liege.”

He barely registered the sound of a bottle being opened as he turned, though he felt the mattress dip and a weight settle behind him. A warm hand settles in the small of his back, massaging the muscle there and rubbing lazy circles, before he feels the other, fingers slick with oil rub between his cheeks and he starts, surprised.

“We'll take this slow, let me know if it hurts or if you want any more oil...right. Actually if you need anything, cluck your tongue. I want you to feel good, not for this to hurt. This isn't something to just be endured lad” The baritone reassured, the other hand rubbing his back still, relaxing him.

“Remember, I've got you.”

A finger traced his entrance before the tip just slightly breaches him, rubbing in small circles as it slowly edged in deeper.

Alfred did his best not to clench down on the foreign intrusion; while it feels weird and kind of uncomfortable, it doesn't really hurt. He's then sufficiently distracted when the mattress squeaks as his partner shifts again and soon after the crown of his cock is once again enveloped in warm heat. With a pleased groan, he spreads his legs a little more to give the other man more space to work.

As the finger pushed in deeper, his Queen began to trace the vein on the underside of his cock before putting a little pressure on it, causing him to see stars and it takes all his self-control to keep from moving his hips or squirming. This was then tested to the limit as the other firmly used his tongue to suckle at the base, flicking his tongue at the ribbon, before licking his way up the vein right to the very tip. Just when he thought it couldn't feel any better, the man swirled his tongue around the crown before dipping his tongue into the slit and...How could that area feel so sensitive? His teeth clamped down on the inside of his cheek, trapping the mewling and begging sounds he wanted to make in his throat. Any sense of control he had was gone as his hips rolled and he crumbled down onto his forearms, trying to keep from collapsing completely.

He was lucky, so so lucky his partner knew what they were doing, any apprehensions from earlier were gone, replaced by sensation and desire. His Queen, his darling Queen and his talented fingers and mouth, and seeming infinite knowledge about how to reduce him to a writhing mess, if the only place they worked well together was the bedroom then that would be just fine by him...well not really but thinking is too hard to do right now, and he shouldn't stop doing _that_ and that just felt...

It was probably a good thing for the ribbon now or else he wouldn't have lasted as his Queen bobbed, sucked, licked and teased him to the point where he was almost dripping pre-cum and coherent thought was impossible.

How long they were like this, he wasn't really sure, the sensations overwhelming him as a second finger was gently worked into him, scissoring, twisting. After a moment he began stroking his insides and the sensation got more and more pleasurable until he couldn't even find a proper word for it.

“That, my King, is your prostate.” His lovely, fantastic, perfect Queen said from below him as he repeated the motion with his index finger and his mouth came back. Alfred couldn’t have stopped the instinctive movement of bucking back onto the fingers even if he had wanted to. He couldn't help it, he chased after the warm, wet heat of his partner's mouth and his fingers; his hips mindlessly rolling; wanting more, wanting them deeper, wanting them harder...

His Queen gave his erection one last lick before slipping out from between his legs once more, and removing his fingers for a moment. They were back in a moment after his husband had added more oil to them, slipping them back inside and beginning to work in the third. He pushed them in and out, spreading them, twisting them, massaging at his prostrate and going in deeper; opening him up slightly more each time as the King struggled to keep his vow of silence.

Alfred wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he snapped, the Queen kissing his way up his spine to nibble again at his ear.

“I wish I could hear my name fall from those lips of yours my sweet.” His Queen grumbled quietly, his breath hot where his jaw met his ear while one hand stroked him and the other drove a little deeper with each word. “Hear you _whine_ it as you beg for more, hear it tumble _broken_ off your tongue as I make you gasp and moan, hear it _dr-awn_ out as you cry out in pleasure...” Alfred wanted nothing more in that moment then to oblige him as long as he kept doing that, his hips bucking mindlessly into the other's skilled hands. “Damn tradition. I would have your voice hoarse from crying out and your eyes wide, watching me, watching me love you.” His Queen mourned, a lament echoed in Alfred's mind before he chuckled, “Next time I suppose. Yes, next time. Next time, I will make you _scream._ ”

Alfred barely swallowed down a moan as the other's fingers thrust hard once more against his prostrate with the last word; he just felt too good and the damn ribbon was still there and it wasn't fair especially if he kept talking like that...But like he was a mind reader the other backed off causing a stifled whine to escape his throat.

“Ah-ah.” The Queen smugly reprimanded, though want tainted the amusement in his tone. “Not yet. If you cum now, you'll be oversensitive and what is to come will then hurt.”

“Are you ready for me?” He asked as he nearly drew out his fingers completely before driving them back in once more.

Alfred nodded rapidly, at this point he wasn't sure if he was ready or not, he had nothing to compare it to after all, but at this point he needed to relieve the pressure or he would go mad.

“Lovely.” The fingers slowly pulled out, leaving Alfred feeling oddly empty and the presence behind him disappeared.

NO!

Where was he?

No, this isn't okay!

Alfred's head whipped around, eyes straining to see through the dark blue fabric, ears trying to catch the slightest sound but he couldn't figure out where he was. He nearly ripped off the blindfold, oath and tradition be damned. He _needed_ the other; he _couldn't_ leave him _now_ when he wanted him so badly. Then a warm weight draped once more over his back.

“You alright? You looked panicked for a moment.” The baritone whispered reassuringly in his ear, relaxing Al but the owner of the voice sounded worried. “Because we don't _have_ to do this. A little bit of acting on both our parts would have both those idiots believing it’s done and we can try again when you're more comfortable...”

Well that wouldn't do.

The blindfold that previously only seemed to be cumbersome was now a blessing as Alfred wasn't sure he could have had the confidence otherwise. He wasn't sure what he wanted, out of anything in life really, never mind exactly this moment, he just knows he doesn't want to stop, doesn't want this to stop. He fell back to his knees and turned before his hands found his Queens firm hips and he bent to find an equally hard cock.

Good to know he wasn't the only one then.

He opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to dart out, to taste the other. At the stifled gasp, he guessed the other hadn't been expecting that of him and did it again, this time hands came up to tangle in his hair, to encourage him he supposed. So he kept going, licking before swallowing the tip, trying to replicate what had been done on him earlier.

He knew he lacked the other's finesse; his hands clumsy and his efforts even more so, hindered as he was by his lack of sight and experience. But that didn't seem to matter if the quiet words of encouragement and of delight and the even quieter sounds of appreciation were anything to go by.

Slight fingers tugging on his hair made him groan and he leaned back, sitting back up.

“Consider your answer well and truly received, a simple head shake would've done you know.” He huffed, sounding out of breath and Al felt a certain satisfaction knowing it was because of him. “Shall we?”

Hearing the crick of the bottle, Alfred suddenly felt very uncertain, looking down at his hands. He wasn't too sure about this part, any text he had read having been rather vague at this point? What position should he be in? What if his husband found his performance to be bad?

Gentle fingers drew his chin up and a warm kiss fell on his lips; “On your back love, if this is what you want.” (He swore his Queen must have known him before, though he couldn't place the voice, as the alternative – that he really was that easy to read – wasn't so good for a King)

He offered a relieved smile in the general direction of the other and leaned back, falling into the pillows and opening his legs invitingly. A light groan broke the silence before warm and oily hands were suddenly running along his torso, tweaking his nipples; tracing every inch of skin before hooking behind his knees, moving him into position. The fingers kneaded at his ass and spread him slightly as they did, until he sent a reproachful look in the general direction of the other, silently demanding he get on with it.

The baritone laughed slightly before acquiescing, shifting slightly and then something that was bigger than the earlier fingers pressed against him.

“Last chance my liege.” His Queen whispered into the still air, “This is what you want?”

Alfred nodded his heart racing with excitement and his pulse singing with the joy and pleasure that seemed to envelop his entire being; this is what he was wanting. Everything this evening had been leading up to this moment.

“Good.”

Then he was being lovingly kissed as the other slipped inside with a low moan, stretching him slightly further and leaving behind a slight burn in its wake.

As they were fully joined, he pulled away feeling breathless and weak, his head tipping back as his lips parted in a soundless cry, his hands clenching at the sheets. This is different and yet rather better then what he had been imagining. Alfred was suddenly very grateful for the time taken to stretch him before as he was sure it would've hurt a lot more then this slight sting.

“Take your time.” His Queen breathed into his ear, his voice almost hoarse, full of emotion that Alfred couldn't even begin putting a name to before the man beginning to tease the lobe again with tongue and teeth. “Let me know when you want me to move.”

They were close, so close; Alfred could feel the reassuring weight of the man above him, arms on either side, radiating warmth and comfort. While it did hurt a little, Alfred had never felt more safe or more loved, with a testing shift of his hips, he gave a nod to the other, letting him know he was ready to continue.

It was slow at first, the other testing the waters, rolling his hips slightly in long and languid strokes but soon neither could hold back, there was too much tension between them, too much emotion that they had shared together to do so and it became desperate, fast and slightly rough.

Alfred knew he couldn't last much longer as they got a feverish pace, and pawed slightly at the arms encaging him, desperately trying to communicate what he needed. Knowing, the other paused for a moment to shift and undo the ribbon before resuming, a calloused hand stroking him.

He knew he wouldn’t last now, he was too inexperienced and this time it was his voice that broke the silence with a ragged cry, coming all over his stomach and the other's hand.

His Queen then pulled out and a moment later, Alfred felt him cum all over his chest as their lips slid together one more time, expressing all that had been left unsaid between them before both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, he looked down at his sleeping partner's face with a strange sense of satisfaction. There was joy, protectiveness, fear and so much he couldn't name, couldn't begin to describe all rolled up into that overwhelming feeling.

Alfred looked gorgeous like this, his hair mused, skin darkened in places from the love bites he had given him, slightly swollen lips, their cum dry on his chest... The night was like a dream, he wished he could have seen the other's eyes but there was something about seeing the dark blue cloth contrasting with the redness of his skin, his face twisting in pleasure, his chest heaving with every new sensation _he_ , him and only him, gave him.

Ace, he loved him, he couldn't quite believe he was here, that this was all real.

He leaned back into the soft pillows of the bed and looked out the window where the sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon... Time was just passing too quickly; his thoughts were still awhirl, centred on one main thing.

He didn't think Alfred would remember him.

Or if he did, that he wouldn't want him anymore.

It had been, after all, ten years since Alfred had last seen him.

He and the other children that worked in and around the castle were encouraged to socialize with the Crown Prince if he approached them. When his family has been killed in a bandit raid and he had been taken in by his mother's tough old neighbour - the stablemaster and one woman you didn't want to cross (though she insisted on being called Ma) – and taken to work at the palace; Alfred had been the first to welcome him. In fact, he had immediately taken a shine to him. So, when Al didn't have to go to the Library to be tutored and he didn't have to muck out the stables or groom the horses or any other stable chores, they would talk and play, quickly becoming the best of friends. They would still play with some of the other kids, usually supervised by Mathias, one of the apprentice Guardsmen, but Al would seek to play with him one on one more. As they had both grown older, both of their respective duties increased causing them to spend less time together until that one fateful day.

_It was when he was nine and the other was eight that it happened. It had been the first time in a month that he had seen the King-to-be and for the first time ever, Alfred had snuck up on him._

_He looked up from the horse he was grooming. “You here to play? 'Cause I can't. Ma says it's time for me t'eh learn 'ow to break a horse in so I can break and train one for you! I'm gonna to make him the nicest and gentlest horse there is and he'll be so fast Al that you won't ever want another...” He then cut off his rambled speech of excitement upon seeing the downcast look on the other's face. “Al? What's wrong?”_

_Alfred's face was soon streaked with tears as he choked out “The ruling Flush decided it's time I go and see and learn the land, see the people and their needs. We're going on Grand Progress for the next four years... I won't be able to see you until after! What if you forget about me?”_

_He knew his own expression fell and wordlessly opened his arms for a hug, which the Prince quickly accepted, nearly knocking them both into the mud in his exuberance._

“ _I'm going to miss you! Miss you and your stories and your company and even your weird leaf-drink!”_

“ _Me too Al, me too...” he did his best to comfort the younger boy while trying to avoid any talk of feelings. After all, that was for girls. Wait! That gave him an idea. “You know what?” He pulled them apart and offered up his pinkie like he'd seen some of the girls in the village and palace do. “Pinkie promise, I'll be here when you get back, to hear all of your stories and adventures and we can play again, okay?”_

“ _Yeah.” Alfred had responded “You'll...You'll always be by my side right? Even when I'm King and we're both 30 and ridiculously old?”_

“ _I'll be there right beside your Jack and Queen, by your side. Forever. I promise.”_

_And their pinkies tangling sealed the deal._

After that, he had thrown himself into learning his job as best he could. That way, when his best friend became King, he would have the fastest, strongest and best looked after horses in all of the four Suits. They had kept in contact by letter and before he knew it, years had passed and the Royal Progress was months away from finishing. It was then on his thirteenth birthday that disaster struck.

As a birthday present, his Ma had booked them both passage on a ship heading to one of the island colonies to see how horses were trained there – certainly not because it was one of the last stops in the Grand Progress and because she knew how much he missed his friend. Never. She was just getting tired of having to find someone to give the child's weekly letter and losing for him for an hour as he read the reply. She wasn't going soft and was going to work him to the bone while they were gone and _stop laughing boy_!

Oh how he missed her.

On the way over, they had hit a horrible storm and the ship they were on sunk. His memories of what followed after were hazy at best. He remembered Ma grabbing flotsam and them both clinging to it in the churning waters. He remembers them talking (though not what about) as the sun beat down on them in the still waters and then he remembers being on a ship, being told that she had died and that he was their cabin boy until his debt for their help, medicine and fresh water was paid off.

He worked hard on that ship, not wanting to give the _pirates_ any reason to decide that he was more trouble than he worth. When they'd go ashore or they'd attack other ships, he would be locked up in the brig and after he'd have to clean up the aftermath on his own while the crew celebrated. When he got the chance, he'd filch bits of paper to write to his friend, hiding them in his straw pallet for safe keeping.

Four years of that passed and while he learned to fight, to swim and the like; it was a hard life. So when the ship was captured by the Spades Navy – luckily he had proof that he had never taken part in any raid and was essentially a prisoner – he took his chance for liberty and gradually made his way back to the capital. By this point he was well versed in nearly any type of work having been paying his way through odd jobs and luck struck when he offered to act as an apprentice for the local smith in return for lodging. When he worked hard and had explained to him what happened, the kind man gave him a few extra coins and he was able to barter passage on a cart going to the capital instead of walking the rest of the way.

He got to the capital on both a good and bad day. It was Alfred's 16th  birthday so the streets were jammed with people and the sky and streets were littered with streamers, balloons, confetti and banners in celebration. He had elbowed his way through the crowd and then climbed up a lantern pole to get a better view. When Alfred at last appeared, waving and smiling though there was some sadness in his eyes, he felt a sudden pang in his heart and the blood rush to his cheeks.

He would later realize that in that moment that he had fallen in love.

He had perched up on top of the pole until he could no longer see the royal train and then shimmied down and did his best to follow it all the way up to the palace. After being barred entrance at the gate, he snuck around up the old servant's path to the stables. The older stable hands didn't recognize him at first, so covered was he in dirt and grime from the road and alcohol from those celebrating on the road and because he looked so different but when they did, they offered him some clean clothes and walked with him to the lake (the usual quick wash from the trough wasn't going to cut it this time).

While there, they filled him in on all that had passed since their ship vanished, on who had gotten married, who had kids, who died. The usual palace gossip but he really only had ears for when Alfred was mentioned.

Clean now with a proper set of clothes, his hair cut and clean shaven; he went and presented himself to the Steward explaining his fantastic story and asking for his job back.

Erik, a man from the Norse territories, had been a close friend of his Ma's and upon the confirmation of her death, he embraced him and immediately agreed. That night there had been an enormous party as both a welcome home and also a wake for the old stablemaster. After that, things were surprisingly routine and all that was missing from the old days was Alfred coming to disrupt his work. It was all he was waiting for really. As the man close to the bottom of society's hierarchy he would either have to ask an audience with the Prince (which he couldn't do as he needed a legitimate reason to) or wait for the King-to-be to come to him.

After a week, he found out that upon finding about their disappearance, Alfred stopped riding and would only mount a horse when required to, like for the parade. So he then resorted to hanging around some of their old favourite places and kept trying to gain the Prince's attention but only ended up watching from afar, the boy's blue eyes never straying to his own.

It was four months after his return that he realized his feelings were beyond friendship and was instead completely besotted, something that could have no future. As, unless he was lucky enough to be picked as Queen, his love would be unrequited at best and at worst, he would be interfering in the necessary bond between King and Queen; it was like being in love with somebody married. Besides, his chances of being picked were nigh impossible. After all, he was one poor orphan out of Spades population of close to a million, what were the odds? The options left to him only led to what would likely be a long road of heartache and misery or he needed to leave.

So after a long talk with Erik (who had become something of a confidant to him) in which he had admitted his feelings and explained his need to get away. After that he joined the army and quickly rose in the ranks to become a member of the cavalry, then an officer all the while trying to forget, to fall out of love.

He became close friends-with-benefits with Aadya, a man in his mid-twenties from the warm province of Bharat. One night during a particularly dangerous mission he had confessed that he was still a virgin and his forever-to-be-unfulfilled love to Aadya and they had come to an arrangement, the other introducing him and guiding him through this new world of pleasure. It had ended when he was promoted into a different division though they still exchanged letters. He had a few romantic relations after that, but none lasted as blue eyes just kept flashing in his mind.

It was just after a campaign against Diamonds – the damn frog of a King having decided he wanted to have a part of Acadia in the West – and the treaty had been signed that they heard the news of the old Queen and Jack's death.

He didn't think much of it, he sat and wrote a letter expressing his condolences to Alfred, adding to the stack of unsent but went about his routine as normal. It was in sparring practice that his world was turned upside down; it had been a hot day and he had always made a point of going toe to toe with some of the best fighters they had, so after the second fight, he had taken of his shirt. Next thing he knew everyone was bowing and freaking out around him as on his shoulder blade, right by his spine, the Queen's mark sat etched into his skin, complete with sword and rose.

It was almost surreal to be lying here in this too-soft bed watching as the sun illuminated the boy he had loved... well, ever since they were little really. He reached out a gentle hand to trace the other's body, as if to make sure he was really there.

He could only hope Alfred would be happy to see him too.

* * *

Alfred first began to stir when a soft wet cloth was dragged against his abdomen, but he had never been a morning person so instead of opening his eyes, he blearily reached for where the comforter should be and cocooned himself in it. A warm chuckle rang through the air and gentle fingers began to card themselves in his hair.

“Alfred.” The voice said, clearly intending on not letting him go back to sleep. “Love, wake up.”

Nope. He squeezed his eyes shut, turned his head and snuggled in deeper.

An amused sigh was his response and his protective covering was drawn back slightly causing Alfred to groan but then a soft kiss was placed on his collar bone then they traced a path up his throat. Feeling slightly more awake, he stretched while making an inquisitive noise and turned slightly to where he guessed the intruder on his sleep was. That then earned him a few more kisses, one on each eyelid (when did his blindfold disappear?), then on his chin, nose, forehead and cheeks. “C'mon Alfred, open your eyes.” The other voice asked, though it had a nervous edge to it. “For me.”

“Mmmhm...five more minutes?” He hummed.

“Very well.” The pair of lips returned, pressing against his own…his Queen. “I’ll be back in a moment then.”

Footsteps padded off and the click of a door was heard as he realized that they were _his_ _Queen_ 's lips.

The Queen who he was now allowed to see.

Suddenly he was more awake then he had been, instantly sitting up and his eyelids fluttered open, the world coming into view though remaining a hazy blur. Right. Squeezing his eyes shut once more, his hand reaching over to the side table where the servants had hopefully placed his glasses...yes! There they were! He grabbed them and slid them on, the room coming into sharp focus.

There was no one in the room so he slid out from the comforter... actually no, bad idea; he gathered the comforter around himself as he got up while an ache in his tailbone choose to make itself known. It wasn’t anything unbearable but a warm bath would still be fantastic. He’d have to ask for water to be brought up in a moment.

He shuffled around the room then the ones connecting to it, looking for where his mysterious Queen went...whoever he was, he was like Heart’s dreaded ninja, decidedly difficult to find. Upon looking in the study, the closet, sitting room, the wardrobe, the other sitting room, the he-wasn’t-entirely-sure-what-room and more, he decided it would then be better to just wait in their room instead of getting lost in the labyrinth that was the King and Queen’s quarters. Upon finding his way back, he stumbled over a small bag just by the entry way, knocking its contents on the floor.

Instantly feeling bad, he hurried to pick everything up, though he paused when he came to a stack of paper tied together, he didn’t mean to pry but when he saw the _Dear Alfred_ in the corner in a spidery scrawl he knew all too well...He couldn’t resist.

Picking everything up and putting it back, he then sat on the bed, letters in his lap. He paused a moment before undoing the string with trembling fingers and picked up the first one, beginning to read.

He was quickly engrossed, they weren’t in any particular order and some were splattered with what he hoped wasn’t blood and...other questionable things but they were from his friend. The one hardest to read (in more ways than one) was first one that he didn’t send, the one telling him that they were coming to meeting him and all about the voyage over. The longer ones about working in the palace usually made his heart sink, the ones of being in the army made it race, the brief ones about being trapped on the Pirate ship made it ache and the ones describing his trip back to the Capital made it swell with happiness... He devoured each one, not even aware when the door creaked open and the bed dipped; it was the one at the bottom though that made his heart break and made him so happy at the same time.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I’m not entirely sure why I persist in writing these or why I don’t just send them but I just can’t bring myself to stop so here we are..._

_Not much has changed since my last letter, I’m still fairly positive that Erik and Matthias are dating, Gupta is quiet (best horse tamer I’ve ever seen though!), Heracles naps in odd places and Steven still insists on playing with dangerous animals he should just leave be. Kaoru and Jackson have been quit being household staff to join the army’s experimental black powder research department – though you already knew that I’m sure, I just wish he’d stop testing the crackers off near me, my nerves are frayed! Elizabeta is still terrorizing the other chefs with her cast iron rule - It’s beyond strange, isn’t this supposed to be a meeting to improve diplomatic relations? So why has the Queen of Clubs chosen to take over the kitchens with the Jack of Hearts? We have had nothing but pasta to eat for weeks!_

_In other news, I finished breaking in and taming this beautiful stallion, he’s supposed to be for when you need to ride. I don’t suppose you’ll come down to the stables to meet him? I suppose not, you haven’t been down here since I came back._ (Here there were a few sentences scratched out so badly that he couldn’t read them) _One of Marie’s charges, Reckless, that plucky army mare I told you about a few letters back just had her first colt. I’m sure he will grow to be just as stubborn as her. I’ve also successfully managed to get Camanche,- a fifteen hand mixed gelding - to stop spooking at the slightest noise or movement. Poor thing, he’s going to be retired, he’s had enough. He’s the only surviving Seventh Cavalry member... I don’t suppose you could talk to the King and end this war with Diamonds? I hate to see more of these lovely creatures share his fate._

(Here sentences started and stopped, being only a few words long before having a line drawn through them)

 _Enough, I’ve just been rambling because I don’t know how to say what needs to be said. I miss you git, I miss running around with you, sneaking out to stare at the stars and sitting in the Library as you teach me to read. I miss you coming to the stables and talking to me._ (more was scratched out here) _I miss you. It hurts to see you pass by me with not so much as a sideways glance, to know that you will never see this or that we’ll never be friends again. I’ve come to realize how much I care for you, more than a friend ever should. Well you’re never going to read this so, I love you. I do, really and truly._

_It’s why I’m almost glad that our eyes never met, that you never saw me because if you had, I’m not sure I could find the strength to leave. I know I promised to be by your side forever, right beside your Queen and your Jack but I can’t. I don’t think I’ll be strong enough when the time comes to remain there as you fall for your soul mate and be happy with them. I can’t. I just, I’m very sorry Alfred but I cannot do it._

_~~I need~~ I’m going to let you go. I’ve decided I’m going to go join the army._

_Goodbye my friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred took off his glasses to rub his eyes, this was too much. How did his Queen even get these letters anyway?

“Still as nosy as ever I see.” The voice from the night before commented dryly beside him.

Letting out a very manly yelp, Alfred simultaneously shoved his glasses back on and turned. There, perched on the top of the comforter was a pale, lean and slightly muscled man in just royal blue pants. He had a soldier’s tan on his hands, neck and face, a slight –nearly invisible truly – dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks along with a mop of mussed dirty-blond hair. All of this seemed so familiar to him though he couldn’t place why until he saw first the man’s eyebrows, then second, his eyes of deep green. Eyes the like of which he had only seen grace one other’s features, expressing all the emotion that their owner could not...

“...Arthur?” He croaked out, finding his voice. “Arthur Kirkland?”

A soft smile, almost remorseful and fleeting crossed the other’s features. “Hello Alfred... I know I’m a bit late but I’m here, just like I promised.”

A moment of silence stretched between them, Alfred staring at the man he had thought dead for longer than he should have, Arthur beginning to shift uncomfortably.

“I-I asked Erik if he could send up someone with some hot water in a moment. I figured you’d want to talk about everything.” He paused, seeming to search for words before slumping a little and making to get up. “I’ll just be going then...agh!”

Alfred moved faster than he had ever in his life, ending up tackling the other, pining his hands and body to the bed. “Not yet you don’t!”

“Alfred, what?”

“You can’t leave! Not when I’m able to see you again! And anyway you don’t get to call me Alfred remember?” He leaned forward and stole a kiss, his face breaking out into an enormous grin. “You call me Al!”

Arthur looked up at him, his green eyes wide with surprised before his own smile, the same one from when they were little, answered. “Right, very well Al.”

“Good. Just so you know, I have no plans of ever letting you leave my side again” Alfred smirked before leaning forward to whisper in his ear “Now then, Arthur Kirkland-Jones or whatever your last name is now that you’re _mine_ , I believe you have another promise to keep. Because I want to watch you love me and then I want to make you scream my name in return.”

Arthur flushed red and he licked his lips, “Don’t you want to talk or have a bath first?”

“I've read most of your letters and I feel like I got the gist of it - Ace, I'm so glad you survived all of that - it can wait.” Alfred answered, a more lustful expression beginning to cross his features as his hands trailed down the other’s body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “Because now you’re under me and _alive_ and every fantasy, every dream I’ve ever had of you I can now make reality.”

Suddenly Alfred’s world blurred and he found himself on his back, a smirking Arthur above him. “I suppose I’ll have to oblige then.”

Their lips sliding together sealed the deal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coat of arms stuff (aka the royal marks) - Blue (Azure) is truth and loyalty and Purple is royal majesty, sovereignty and justice. Rampant means standing on the hind legs (like rearing) and sejant is sitting.
> 
> King - Eagle symbolizes one with noble nature, strength, bravery, and alertness; or one who is high-spirited, ingenious, quick-witted, and judicious. If wings are displayed it signifies protection. The crown meaning royal or seigniorial authority.  
> Queen - The Lion rampant represents Bravery, strength, ferocity, and valour. The sword represents justice and military honour and the rose means grace and beauty  
> Jack - The Griffon symbolizes valour and death-defying bravery along with vigilance. The harp means one who is well-composed and of tempered judgement and the pheons (spear heads) mean dexterity and nimble wit with a readiness for battle
> 
> Mathias – Denmark  
> Erik – Norway  
> Aadya – India  
> Gupta – Egypt  
> Heracles - Greece  
> Steven – Australia  
> Kaoru – Hong Kong  
> Jackson – New Zealand  
> Marie – Belgium
> 
> Horses named are famous horses. I know nothing about the creatures personally though they’re beautiful and awesome so any incorrect facts I blame on the site I got the information from.


End file.
